


Let Love Leave Marks

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Of Sharks And Men [3]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Genre: Biting, King Shark is a shark, M/M, Marking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Coital, Written In Response to Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: John says he's doesn't want King to leave a scar but here's the thing about John Constantine. He's a liar.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, King Shark/John Constantine
Series: Of Sharks And Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742329
Comments: 48
Kudos: 407





	Let Love Leave Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kc_bex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_bex/gifts).



> Written in response to this, [the most beautiful fucking fan art of John Constantine and King Shark](https://cavahn.tumblr.com/post/617465114632896512/more-king-shark-and-constantine-because-my-thirst) by [cavahn](https://cavahn.tumblr.com).
> 
> (this can absolutely be read in the same universe as All The Beautiful and New but you don't have to read that to read this)

["These better not scar, King,"](https://cavahn.tumblr.com/post/617465114632896512/more-king-shark-and-constantine-because-my-thirst) John grumbles, poking at one of the slowly drying bitemarks King Shark left on shoulder. They cover him, perfect semi-circular teeth marks that still ooze a little blood from in an uninterrupted chain from one forearm to the other where King bit him while he fucked him from behind. There's a few more of the same on his arse and thighs from earlier in the evening. They're shallow but they're big, as all of King is big.

King just laughs, sprawled naked in the sheets, sheets John has been spending far too much time in lately and shakes his head.

And alright, John can say that he’s concerned about scarring? But he’s lying. He’s fucking lying through his teeth, as he’s wont to do.

He wants these bite marks to scar. He wants them to scar so that when this inevitably ends(and it will end, nothing this good ever lasts for him), he has something to remember him by. Because he wants to remember. He wants King marked onto his body the way the terrible things have.

He wants love to leave marks for once.

King's rests gently on his lower back, rough but gentle. “I was careful. You set a boundary and I can respect that.”

“Maybe don’t next time.” He doesn't turn around when he says it. It's easier that way. 

Three clawed fingers dance up his spine playfully to toy with the hair at the back of his neck. “Is that a request?”

“Could be.”

“Is it?” King gives his earlobe a tug. 

Fuck. Fuck this is why he loves him. Because King will bite the head off an enemy and eat it, literally, with no hesitation but when it comes to John, he doesn’t go any farther than John’s allowed. He doesn’t take unless it’s already been given.

John turns his head just enough to give King this eye to eye. It's the least he can do and fuck, really not at all enough. But he manages to get out, “Yeah, love, it’s a request," and sound light and casual, like the words are not ripping a great bloody piece of himself off and handing it over to King for better or worse. 

King’s teeth flash and he draws his arm around John’s waist, pulling him back down into bed, already nuzzling him and making promises. John goes, soft, pliant, and (if he’s honest) happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about these weirdoes with me on [tumblr](https://dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com).


End file.
